


[podfic] Take the Time

by Annapods



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Bucky shrugs Sam off, half livid. "You think Steve's not sending a message, but I'm getting one loud and clear. I'm leaving him the fuck alone until he's ready to say his piece."But Bucky doesn't. He finds a half-dozen people in need of his help and then, against his own volition, raises his head to find Steve in the crowd. He's still a battlefield away, one hand bunched at his hip, leaning on the hammer where it's resting on a rock. Steve Rogers, god of thunder. Bucky should've predicted this ninety years back.00:21:51 :: Written byNewsbypostcard.





	[podfic] Take the Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taking the Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644578) by [newsbypostcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/newsbypostcard). 



**Streaming and download (mp3):**[backblaze](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/annapods-podfics-1/%5BMCU%5D+Take+the+Time/%5BMCU%5D+Taking+the+Time.mp3) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10VkeeAyjz83U8zma4LY30vufeM2Falu5)

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for Dancinbutterfly’s birthday. Happy birthday!   
Thanks to Newsbypostcard for giving blanket permission to podfics!


End file.
